burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MetaCracken
you and lists Hey dude. If you haven't noticed, i reverted a lot of your recent edits and re-added the tables you thought were blank. I went and checked, and found that they actually had content that was the same color as the underlying background. Decided not to ban you, sense it was hopefully a good faith edit. I am going to look into changing the color of the tables but do NOT delete the tables again. If you do, you will get banned. later. 17:29, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the mistakes. When it wasn't edited, It was blanked, so I can't see the names on the list. My apologies. Thanks. MetaCracken 18:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :No worries. Shit happens eh? 18:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC), ::yeah. Totally. MetaCracken 12:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Hey! Nice contributions! Thanks to edit here, because you are helping a lot. I'm here to help you with your userpage. Well, now are you a member of the site, and you must do your User Page! It's for the link in recent changes, your userpage is currently red because you haven't make one. But I'm here to help you. In the userpage you can put some information about you, your edits and that kind of stuff. Look some example userpages: User:The_parkster - User:Glacier Wolf - User:Playsonic2 - And a lot of more user pages! As you can see, some users put codes to make their user pages more customizated. But you can start it with a simple text, and the nadd more things.. Well, just try to put some text on your :) If you need some help, just ask me! Bye, 17:15, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I will do my best. I'm too lazy to make my own User Page, but I will make an effort to do it tomorrow. I'll add more images of Burning Route vehicles, but the images I upload them contains TV quality, so making it medium sized will prevent the quality graphics to be bad. Again, thanks for your support. Since I know a lot about Burnout Paradise, I will continue to help. 23:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey, you did it! It's cool :D Now all the community knows more about you. You are doing a great job here! 16:50, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! MetaCracken 22:20, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Forums Hi MetaCracken, i haven't really spoken to you much before. However i believe that you are a very active user. Now it would be nice if you could help us out at the forums. We only have a few people editing them and with your knowledge of burnout paradise we really need you to help out. Also at the moment I'm observing users across this site and looking for candidates to become admins. Now i may do other promotions to assistant, it depends on who deserves it. What I'm saying though, is that if you carry on editing and help out at the forums, you've got a good chance of becoming an assistant or even an admin. Its up to you but we really need you help. Give me a heads up on your decision: The parkster Comunications Administrators 16:30, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks you. I'll check out at the forums, though I may not be able to know how to use it. Now all I have to do is keep adding more images from vehicles that were not added. 16:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Helping Out Thanks for helping out on the vehicle pages. I need you to help at the Race Driver Wiki. It only has 6 official articles and 2 contributors ,(Me ad The Parkster) there. So, if ur able to, big thanks. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 18:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I'll have to wait for the release. Played the demo, but didn't have much information. Thanks for the wiki anyway. MetaCracken 00:50, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Blocked from the GTA wiki? Your block from that wiki? I can't help you though. I don't do stuff at the GTA wiki, I don't even like GTA! Instead of doing stuff there, why don't you do stuff at the Gran Turismo wiki. .So, sorry I cant help ya. And please, don't add to other user pages unless ur allowed to by that user. I liked GTA, but I hate their flaws. Sorry if you came here late. Things f**ked up today. I had to get out of here, unfortunately, and I've been insulted, which hurt my feelings badly. Sorry if I had to grab your attention. It's kinda too late to save me now :/. MetaCracken 22:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Ok then, what do you need help with? I was going to tell you that I've been blicked by GTA Wikia, but now it's too late now. I'll have to stay away from GTA Wikia until my 3-day ban is expired. But thanks for your message anyway. It comforts me more, since I have a no good emotion here :(. MetaCracken 23:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC)